Petting-zoo
by Doctor Maz
Summary: This is a little fanfiction in which Tony and Loki get a goldfish. It all starts when Tony needs to please a bored God with something other than sex (A petting-zoo). I'm not too sure it works all too well. Well, it does… for a while at least. Loki likes sheep


**Okay, so this… This is a strange little fic that I wrote just because I felt like writing something. I'm procrastinating really, but who cares? We've got another fic out of it.**

**Anyway….**

**This is a little fanfiction in which Tony and Loki get a goldfish. It all starts when Tony needs to please a bored God with something other than sex. I'm not too sure it works all too well. Well, it does… for a while at least.**

* * *

"And this. What is this?" Loki asked, the excitement evident in his eyes.

"This? This is a sheep."

"I like it. Buy me one."

"Loki, I can't just-"

Loki covered Tony's mouth with his own. "Buy me one."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where would we keep it?"

"In the penthouse." Loki asked innocently and as if Tony was stupid. Why _couldn't_ they keep one?

"It would eat my stuff."

"I would train it."

"You sound like my child, not my boyfriend."

"I think the correct term here is _God_friend." Loki grinned widely, knowing he had won. The God went back to petting the fluffy white animal he learned was a 'sheep'.

Tony wondered why he thought it was a good idea to take the Norse God of Mischief to a petting zoo, but Loki was bored, and it was _never_ good when Loki was bored. Tony had discovered that the hard way.

"Really, I'd've though you more of a 'deadly venomous python' kinda guy."

Loki looked up from the sheep who was sniffing the back on Tony's hand. "I like feel of his fluffy white head. Also, this _sheep_ has some pretty strong jaws from grazing all day. I bet it would hurt if it bit you." Loki turned back to the sheep, a small smile on his beautiful face. "Underestimated power."

Tony shook his head in amusement and smiled to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He hoped noone recognized him. So far, the fake nose, beard and the hat disguise was holding up. The last thing he wanted was for someone to recognize him, and in a petting-zoo no less.

The beanie was making his eyebrows itch.

"You haven't even seen the bunny rabbits next, they're so cute and fluffy, and… and… they eat their own poo." Tony used his most patronizing voice. It wasn't often he found something he could tease Loki about.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony. "You know, that disguise is rather fetching." Loki mocked.

If Tony didn't find that mischievous, smug, self satisfied look so beautiful, Tony would have hit him. As it was, he pulled his hood right over the hat.

"Come on." He urged an amused Loki forward on to where the bunnies were.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"They call me silver tongue Tony."

"Yes, but I always thought they were referring to something else." Tony linked his arm with Loki's and put his hand back in his pocket as they rounded the corner to the pet shop.

As soon as they entered, Loki was struck by the noises; the loud cheeping of the birds with the occasional dog bark. Tony led them straight to the cash register. "Hello there good sir." Tony dropped his black card on the counter. "One sheep please."

A small, weedy teenaged boy stared blankly at Tony and spoke in a bored monotone. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell sheep here. We had dogs, cats, lizards, hamsters, goldfish, budgies-"

"I demand a sheep." Loki stated, chin so high in the air than Tony's eyes were exposed to the soft pale flesh that was Loki's neck. He gulped.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell sheep here. We had dogs, cats, lizards, hamsters, goldfish, budgies-"

"Then I demand to speak to your manager."

Tony was mesmerized by Loki's neck as he spoke, his adam's apple rising and falling with each sound he spoke. He growled.

"The manager is not here. I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell sheep here. We had dogs, cats, lizards, hamsters, goldfish, budgies-"

"Then give me one fish of Gold and everything I need to keep one."

Tony and Loki sat opposite each other at a table, they were now back at Tony's penthouse. On the table between them was a round fish bowl with some black gravel and a toy castle on the bottom. The two men's sat, staring intently at the golden fish, it's fins and tail floating around gracefully around it as it slowly circled the bowl.

"What does it… do?" Loki asked confused.

"It doesn't do… anything." Tony replied slowly. The fish opened it's mouth in a perfect 'O' and a round bubble floated to the top of the water. "Except that."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Can we eat it?" Loki asked finally, breaking the silence.

Tony looked through the glass at his… _God_friend, the shape of the glass distorted his features, making him look comical, strange, but no less beautiful to Tony. "Well I don't suppose it would be… filling."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm."

"I wanted a sheep."

"You've got me?"

"But I already have you."

"You wanna have me again?" Tony raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile on his face.

Loki grinned, getting up and pulling Tony with him.

When they got inside the bedroom, Loki paused. "Still… a speed would have been nice."

Tony laughed and pulled Loki to him, kissing him happily on the mouth and kicking the door shut.

* * *

**Okay, so this very nearly almost became a crack fic. It didn't. I don't think.**

**So… reviews? Cause this is a one-shot I kinda want to know your ideas. It's a stand-alone fic, but it kind a fits on with my other ones, so you could call it part of that if you like. **

**I am also always looking for other ideas for short little fics like this. I want to write some more, and I love your ideas however boring or ridiculous they sound. Please just send me a review and tell me, if you follow me, you'll know if they come up straight away.**

**That is all**

-DoctorMaz


End file.
